The Journey to Love
by pink-neon
Summary: Oh no! Hermione and Draco both won tickets to trips to various places, but the condition is, they have to travel TOGETHER! What will happen to them? Will Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others stop them from killing each other?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey hey hey!!! For those kind hearted people out there, please review!!! What do you think of this one? And I need suggestions!  
  
CHAPTER 1: TICKETS AND WINNERS  
  
16 year old Hermione Granger yawned as she flipped the page of the book she was reading. It was already summer and her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ended. As always, she would just spend the holidays reading tons and tons of books and doing her never ending loads of homework. But deep down in her heart, she was wishing that something new would happen, something without having to do with school. She laughed at her own stupidity, wishing for something that would never happen. With her parents being very busy with their jobs as dentists and their constant encouraging that she should always be top of everything, there is no way that she would get a decent summer vacation. Perhaps I should wait after I graduate Hogwarts, she thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a hooting of an owl. She went to her windowsill and saw Hedwig pecking on the glass window. She opened it and let Hedwig inside. The owl dropped a letter on her table and went off.  
  
Hermione opened the envelope with interest and read the contents out loud:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Hey! How are you? We hope you're enjoying your summer. Too bad you couldn't come stay here with us. Please don't tell us you're reading and doing homework again, because we think you should do something else, like going out of town, swimming, or something like that. Anyway, everything's fine here, although a little boring. But hey, at least Percy's not around. Hahaha...  
  
Well, that's all. Reply back soon and tell us what's new. And oh, congratulations for making Head Girl next school year!  
  
Love, Harry (and Ron)  
  
Hermione sighed as she miserably sat on the edge of her bed. She hoped she was there with them too. As usual, Harry couldn't stand the Dursleys anymore so he spent the summer at the Burrow with the whole Weasley clan, with the exception of Percy who was busy working with the Ministry. They had also invited Hermione to come along, of course, but her parents didn't agree, for reasons she don't know.  
  
She gave up on her book and decided to open her laptop and surf the net instead. She stumbled onto something on www.whatsnewclub.com. She had been a member of the club since last year, although she hadn't visited the site for a while because of schoolwork. Then, her eyes landed on something posted on the site, written on big bold letters.  
  
GET A CHANCE TO WIN TICKETS TO TRIPS TO SPECTACULAR PLACES ALL AROUND THE GLOBE!!! ONLY TWO LUCKY MEMBERS CAN WIN! FOR MORE DETAILS CLICK HERE  
  
She clicked on the link below and read the procedures and such. She would love to go to those places, New York, Paris, Madrid, Rome...Just thinking about it made her heart pound in excitement. She decided to try it. There's no harm in trying anyway, she thought. She completed the required data and sent it. She closed her eyes and prayed that by some luck, she would win.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
17 year old Draco Malfoy chewed on his breakfast lazily before throwing it on the floor and watching the house elves clean the mess. He got up from his chair and strutted on the corridors of Malfoy Manor, not knowing where to go. He found himself in front of the same laboratory where his father used to experiment with potions and other dark arts stuff that he and his fellow Death Eaters use to help the Dark Lord. But of course, the battle was over. Voldemort was long gone and the Death Eaters were captured, including his own father and were sent to Azkaban. Then there's the common knowledge that Draco will inherit all the family's fortune after he graduated at Hogwarts. But for the meantime, his mother Narcissa is taking care of the family business.  
  
Draco kicked the first thing his feet could reach, a jar with ancient carvings on the sides. He knew it was expensive and antique, but he didn't care. All he knew is that he was bored out of his mind and wanted to have some fun. Yes, fun. Fun was never part of his vocabulary, his father made sure of that, although plotting schemes of humiliation and constant teasing of the Golden Trio were exceptions. He caught side of the sunny atmosphere outside and wished that he could go out. Of course his mother would grant him permission, but would insist to bring Pansy and his other Slytherin friends, since their parents were very close with the Malfoys. And Draco hated the idea of Pansy coming to ruin his summer.  
  
But today is such an unlucky day. He groaned when he caught sight of the pug faced Slytherin making her way towards Draco.  
  
"Drakie!!!" Pansy called, hugging him and almost choking him to death.  
  
"Ughh! Get a life, Pansy! Why are you here again?" Draco asked angrily as he tried to shake Pansy off his muscular body.  
  
"I miss you, Drakie," Pansy said sweetly, not letting go of his arm. "Do you miss me too?"  
  
Draco looked at her in disgust. "Why would I miss you? You just came here yesterday!" he said incredulously.  
  
"Yes, but people in love aren't used to being separated with their lovey-dovey," Pansy told him, battering her eyelashes and making Draco want to throw up.  
  
"Whatever, Pansy. Just go away," Draco muttered, finally being able to shove Pansy out of the way as he walked outside the room.  
  
Pansy followed him. "What's the matter, Drakie? Are you shy?" she said.  
  
"Shy?!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Ooooh, I knew it!" Pansy squealed, jumping up and down. "Anyway, I have good news! I have finally gotten myself a computer a couple of hours ago! Oh, it was sooo fun! Especially this site called www.whatsnewclub.com! I even signed our names as members and entered some sort of thing to win tickets to trips to different places! Oh, I hope we win!"  
  
Draco turned around in anger. "What? What did you say?" he said angrily. "What thing? Why did you sign me up as a member?! Pansy, do you want me to break your neck?!"  
  
Pansy thought Draco was just overreacting. Besides, she had seen him angry lots of times in the past and had gotten used to his threats. "Come on, Drakie, there's nothing we could do about it! Anyway, let's go over to Blaise's. He'd invited Millicent and the others and we're the only ones missing! Come on, Drakie!"  
  
Draco thought for a while. "That stupid git did what? Never mind, it's not like we're going to win on that sort of thing anyway," he thought as he continued to shrug Pansy off him and made a dash to the stairs, escaping from her evil clutches.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Two days later....  
  
"Mom! Dad! I won!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs to the living room where her parents were.  
  
"Won what?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"I won travel tickets to different places!" Hermione yelled in delight. "I joined one in the internet and...I won! Oh, you're letting me go right? Please???"  
  
"Well..." Mrs. Granger said, thinking carefully.  
  
"Puh-leazee????" Hermione begged, acting like a four-year old kid.  
  
"Ok," her parents said in unison.  
  
Hermione squealed in delight and sent an owl to her friends, informing her of the good news. Then, she went to her closet and prepared for the trip that will take place the next day. This is going to be exciting, she thought.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Draco found Pansy's presence in Malfoy Manor very irritating. He was about to yell at her for visiting him again but shrugged off the thought as he saw her walk in sadly. The sight before him made him happy, it was a surprise he even greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Drakie," Pansy said without her usual cheery voice. "Did you know you won on that thing in the internet?"  
  
"Internet?" Draco said in confusion.  
  
"Some feature on the computer," Pansy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, you mean that big piece of Muggle junk?" Draco said, not hearing that he won.  
  
"Yes. So, you won tickets. The thing is, I'm not the other lucky one who won. Oh, Drakie, I'm sooo sad," Pansy said, sniffing her nose.  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed, his blood boiling with anger. "You set me on something and now I'm going to have to travel to someplace in the Muggle world?!"  
  
"Y-yes..." Pansy said.  
  
"You should be the one responsible for this! I am not going to that place!" Draco yelled, making the vases and figurines rattle.  
  
"Going to what place?" Narcissa said. She had overheard her son throwing another tantrum on the living room. Pansy explained it to her, not getting Draco's death glares and don't-tell looks.  
  
"Oh...that is so great! Draco, pack immediately! I'm sure you'll meet lots of friends and enjoy!" Narcissa said happily.  
  
"But mother-"  
  
"Now, Draco, no buts. You must be very lucky you won! Come on, pack," Narcissa ordered.  
  
"But-" "Draco..." Narcissa said warningly, using the same tone of Lucius' voice that he uses on Draco whenever he wants him to do something. It was scary, and Draco was forced to oblige.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Draco said defeatedly, resisting the urge to shout with all his might. He went to his room, ignoring Pansy and shutting the door behind her face. He let out a sigh of frustration. This is going to be one summer of a hell, he thought. 


	2. Long Time No See!

A/N: There ya go, Chap 2!!! Knowing me, I'm a little bit late in updating...Lol.  
  
Elbereth141: My apologies if you get irritated about the "muscular body" thingy! I'll try not to say it again! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 2: LONG TIME NO SEE!  
  
Hermione sat on the waiting area of the airport, impatiently tapping her foot against the cold marble floor. She glanced at her wrist watch. It says 9:15. Being the early bird that she is, she had been here waiting for the travel agent and the other lucky winner for almost 30 minutes. She sighed. Where are they? she thought.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," said someone behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around from her seat and gasped as she saw who it was. A very exhausted, panting Draco Malfoy stood before her, clad in Muggle clothes with his luggage. Then his face contorted into an expression of utter shock, suddenly realizing who he'd just talked to.  
  
"YOU?!" they both exclaimed at the same time, making several people near them jump in surprise.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing *here*?" Hermione inquired. The last person she expected to see in an airport, a Muggle airport, was the I-hate- mudbloods pureblood and Slytherin prince himself, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"None of your business, mudblood," Draco drawled. He glanced at the seat beside Hermione as he pulled out a tissue. Then, he wiped the seat first before finally seating down, a look of pure disgust on his face. "Mudblood germs," he muttered.  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "And why are you sitting *here*?" she cried. "I don't want to sit beside you!"  
  
"Neither do I. But as you can see, there are no vacant seats left and I don't want to stand on some corner and get my feet tired. Maybe *you* should go away. Stupid, foul, mudblood," Draco sneered.  
  
"Shut that dirty mouth of yours now Malfoy, before I make you do so. And how dare you tell me to go away! I came here first!" Hermione exclaimed. Both could feel the thick tension in the air as they glared at each other, wishing for the other to die.  
  
Draco crossed his arms, not breaking the eye contact. Great, he thought. The least person in the planet that he wanted to know about his "adventure" in the Muggle world is the know-it-all Granger. He leaned forward and gripped her arm tightly.  
  
"What on earth, Malfoy?!" Hermione shouted, trying to struggle but Draco was too strong.  
  
"Look, Granger, if you tell anybody, and I mean anybody, even that filthy cat of yours, about this encounter..." Draco whispered threateningly in her ear, making Hermione shiver at his cold voice. "I'll kill you and make your life a living nightmare," he said, his cold grey eyes shining and blazing like fire.  
  
"Like, you already made my life pure hell," Hermione retorted, glaring at him.  
  
"I'll make it even more...interesting then," Draco said, tightening his grip on her.  
  
"Ow! Fine! Fine! No need to get touchy!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco finally released her and she started rubbing her now sore arm.  
  
A few minutes passed by in silence until Draco spoke. "Granger, being the mudblood you are, what is that big strange machine with four wheels and a steering thing on the left side with ropes on the seats that you tie on your waist while you ride?" he said. It was more of a command than a question.  
  
Hermione looked at him, eyebrows knitted in confusion. She didn't know why the hell Malfoy was asking her a thing about Muggles. She would understand if it was Ron or any other pureblood except Slytherin who was asking, but certainly not Malfoy! I mean, it's *Malfoy*, she thought.  
  
"Mudblood, are you going to answer my question or not?" Draco said, getting impatient.  
  
Hermione stared at those grey eyes and saw nothing but curiosity and annoyance. "Fine, I'll tell you. It's called a car. It's a vehicle, like a modern carriage or train. Those ropes you were referring to are called seatbelts. They are for safety and would prevent you from accidents. The steering wheel is the round object you saw and it steers-"  
  
"Alright, I know already! You don't have to describe each detail! I was only asking what that stupid thing is," Draco interrupted.  
  
"Fine! But how on earth did you know about a car?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco smirked the Malfoy signature smirk. "Use your head, Granger! How do you think I'd come here? Walk? Aparrate as an underaged wizard? Or better yet, *fly*? And how could I not come here without passing the stupid London streets which are swarming with those stupid things you call *cars*?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Fine! I only asked one question anyway!" she said. "I don't even know why I am talking to *you*."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Why are you here, mudblood?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why do you think I'd tell you?" Hermione said coldly.  
  
Just as Draco was about to launch into his own, top ten reasons of Hermione's presence, somebody approached them.  
  
"You must be...Hermione Granger," a tall man in a business suit said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "You must be the travel agent from that website," she guessed.  
  
"Yes. My name's Roger. I'm awfully sorry I kept you waiting. Now I know you're already informed that you're the lucky winner, but I would like to repeat that you're going to New York first, via plane, obviously. You will be traveling in different places for a month, so you probably have 2-3 days for each place. Is that clear?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Draco exclaimed behind her. His eyes were so wide and it's like it's the end of the world for him.  
  
"Oh, and you must be Mr. Draco Malfoy. Quite odd name, I tell you," Roger said, finally noticing Draco's presence.  
  
"You know him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why, of course. He's the other lucky winner. Don't you know?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly falling off her chair. "Impossible!"  
  
"Unless you haven't noticed, Granger," Draco drawled.  
  
"Anyway, here are your tickets and a guide to the places you'll travel, the hotels you'll stay in etc," the travel agent said, handing them each tickets and a thin book.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but I quit! Find another person, I don't care, because there is no way in hell that I am going to travel with that arrogant prick!" Hermione said, standing up and giving the tickets back to Roger. Draco did the same.  
  
"Me too! I'd rather jump in a cliff rather than accompany that mud- girl!" Draco said, almost saying the word "mudblood" but remembered the guy was a Muggle.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Roger said, returning the tickets back to them. "I'm sorry I hadn't informed you earlier, but there is no backing out of this trip."  
  
"WHAAAAAT???!!!" both teens shouted. A lot of people stared at them.  
  
"Sorry, gotta go. Enjoy your trip!" the travel agent said, waved goodbye and went off, leaving the two livid and fuming with anger.  
  
"Oh, no. Oh God no!!!" Hermione cried. She wanted to strangle Draco-and the travel agent more than anything. She slumped on her seat and bit her lower lip.  
  
Draco on the other hand, kept saying every single "colorful" world known in his vocabulary. He was so disgusted, he never even dared look at the mudblood.  
  
After a few minutes of silence....  
  
"Requesting all passenger seats going to New York, please board the plane immediately. 15 minutes before take off."  
  
"Aaahhh!!!" Draco screamed, standing up and drawing a lot of attention.  
  
"What now, ferret?" Hermione asked coldly, who was definitely not in the mood to talk to him.  
  
Draco looked at her with fearful eyes. "That...s- sound...didn't you hear? It came...out-out of nowhere!" he said.  
  
Hadn't it been for her anger, Hermione should've been laughing at him now. "Whatever. Nuts," she muttered as she stood up and dragged her suitcase and started to walk.  
  
"Where-where are you going, Granger?" Draco yelled from behind.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Didn't you hear? We have to board the plane," she told him and started walking again, Draco following her. They presented their tickets and soon, reached the luggage area. Draco followed Hermione's example to put his stuff on that strange thing that almost freaked him out.  
  
Just as Hermione was walking, the personnel who was checking on the luggage, put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a funny look. "You are a relative of that boy, I suppose?" he said, pointing at Draco, who was standing curiously at the screen attached to the wall.  
  
Hermione was about to say no but quickly caught herself just in time. "Why yes. Is there a problem?"  
  
"I've scanned his trunk and found a, uh...a little broomstick inside," the guy said. "The thing is, it's *moving*.  
Hermione felt like hitting Draco with that silly broomstick of his. She figured out that he must've shrinked his broom and cast a charm to make it move or something. She racked her brains for an excuse. "Oh, please don't mind him, my poor cousin had just been released from the local asylum. He likes to think he's a wizard. And don't worry about the broomstick, it's just a simple toy with batteries," she said, hoping by hope that the man would believe her.  
  
To her relief, the man nodded. "Alright, we'll let his toy with him this time. But better keep an eye on him and make sure toys with batteries are turned off," he said before letting Hermione and Draco go.  
  
"Malfoy, you almost got us into trouble! Why the heck did you bring your broomstick along with you?" she hissed, but made sure no one would hear.  
  
"So? I can't live without it," Draco replied with that same arrogant voice.  
  
"It's pointless because you'll never get to use it while you're here. But who cares? Oh, there's the plane at last," Hermione said as they reached the airplane.  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks and stood gaping at the gigantic, white machine in front of him. He couldn't believe how stupid Muggles could build something like that.  
  
"Get going, Malfoy or you'll be left behind. Now that's an encouraging thought," Hermione said. Draco glared and followed her. Then they were on the plane, Hermione sitting down on her assigned seat with an angry Draco standing on her left.  
  
"But I want the seat by the window! And there's no way I'm going to sit with you," Draco complained, crossing his arms.  
  
"What have I told you, Malfoy? You can't choose your seats!" Hermione said.  
  
"Why not?" Draco whined.  
  
"Because," she said. "They are assigned to us, it's in the tickets. Plus, that travel agent didn't reserve us seats we want so stop blaming me and just sit down!"  
  
"But I can't sit beside you!" Draco insisted.  
  
"Fine, stay standing while the plane takes off. You'll see, it'll be horrible," Hermione said and stared at the window, completely ignoring Draco and his wails.  
  
Draco, being the stubborn git he is, continued glaring at Hermione and standing, even the power of the stewardess can't make him sit. He only gave up and sat down when the plane started to move and take off. He was terrified at the sounds and the sudden movement.  
  
And so, the journey begins...  
  
A/N: That's Chap 2! Reviews please! For those who're wondering where Harry and the others are, they'll show up after the trip to New York. Hermione hadn't even informed them about Malfoy and her! 


	3. Arrival at New York

CHAPTER 3: THE ARRIVAL AT NEW YORK  
  
"Mudblood," Draco hissed for the third time that hour. But as usual, Hermione acted as if she didn't know him. Or so he thought.  
  
Hermione was comfortably listening to her new CD, headphones on her ears. She was deeply immersed and is enjoying herself, that when Draco shook her out of her own world by poking her hard in the tummy, she was very annoyed. She glared at him and said in her usual annoyed voice, "What?"  
  
"Don't you ignore me again, you mudblood!" Draco said angrily. "Do you know how many times I've shouted myself hoarse?!"  
  
Hermione, who couldn't hear a thing he said because of the headphones, said "Huh?" Draco started to speak again but Hermione still couldn't hear. Finally, she pulled out her headphones. "Now what did you say?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked furious. "You haven't heard a thing I've said! Are you really that deaf?" he said angrily.  
  
"Well sorry," Hermione said sarcastically. "I was trying my best to forget the fact that you're here."  
  
"Pathetic," Draco muttered under his breath. "Anyway, mudblood, where's the loo? My hair's getting messed up. Probably side effects of sitting beside a mudblood."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's over there, Ferret face," she pointed to the back of the plane. Without even thanking her, Draco left. Moments later, he came back, a weird expression on his face.  
  
"The-the toilet's...haunted!" he said between gasps for air. "The toilet! It flu-flushed by itself!" The people sitting near them cast odd glances at him.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
Draco glared at her. "It's not funny! It's true, I tell you!" he told her.  
  
"That toilet is automatic, Malfoy. It's made to be like that. Oh, you should've seen your face. It was priceless!" Hermione said, giggling.  
  
"Auto what? Never mind. Muggles are really weird creatures," Draco said.  
  
The rest of the plane ride went on like that. Draco was as bossy and demanding, yet clueless when it comes to Muggle stuff, so Hermione tried to explain the things that he encountered, much to her annoyance. When the meals came, Draco ate Hermione's share when she went to the loo. Then when it was time to sleep, the two argued over one pillow, each insisting that it don't belong to the other. It was a miracle none of the passengers seemed to be disturbed by their fight. Then at last, the plane had landed and it was time to go.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said. "Malfoy...MALFOY!"  
  
Draco woke up with a start. He blinked and ran his fingers through his messy gelled blond hair. Then, his eyes narrowed when he saw Hermione. "What the hell, Granger? Can't you see the difference between a sleeping and awake person?" he growled.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes. Anyway, gather your things now. We've already landed," she told him.  
  
"Landed?" Draco asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, meaning, we're in New York, you idiot!" Hermione replied as she grabbed her backpack and slung it on her left shoulder.  
  
"Oh, of course, the Gryffindor know-it-all knows everything," Draco sneered. Grabbing his own backpack, he followed Hermione out of the plane and out of the airport. When they were out, Hermione stopped and scanned the busy streets of Neew York.  
  
"What?" Draco asked impatiently. Of course he was still freaked out with the crowd and everything, after all, he is in the Muggle world now.  
  
"Wait a minute, will you?" Hermione snapped as she scanned through the guide book the travel agent gave them. "According here, a chauffer will be waiting for us and then take us to the hotel where we will stay for a while."  
  
"As long as we'll stay at a first class hotel," Draco said. "A Malfoy never stays in such filthy, dirty, damp places such as yours and if *you* let me stay in anything of the sort, hmph! You will pay greatly! And..."  
  
"And what? Huh? You'll tell your father dearest? Pay the Azkaban guards to free him just so he could strangle me?" Hermione said mockingly, arms crossed.  
  
Draco's eyes reduced into slits. He looked at her angrily. How dare that mudblood say such things! He thought. He gritted his teeth and lunged at Hermione, pulling out his fist, when someone cleared his throat. Draco and Hermione forgot about their fight and diverted their attention to a tall, bald muscular man dressed in a tux. He stared at the two.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger?" he addressed. "I am Daniel, your chauffer for the time being. Shall I escort you now to the limousine?"  
  
"A limo? Cool!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Limo? What's a limo?" Draco asked in confusion.  
  
Daniel gave him an odd look as they walked towards the parking lot.  
  
Hermione's shoulders stiffened. The git! She thought. Her eyes darted from Draco to Daniel. She told the chauffer the same lie she said to the guy at the airport. She just hoped he would be as thick as him.  
  
"Oh...I see," Daniel said, looking skeptically at Draco. They stopped walking and he opened the doors of the black limousine, allowing them inside.  
  
"Oh...wonderful!" Hermione said. She yanked Draco who had instantly gone pale and rooted at the spot.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling him inside but Draco was stronger than her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Draco pointed to the limo with a white, shaky finger. "It's ho- horrible!" he croaked.  
  
"Get inside. Now!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. Finally, she managed to push him inside despite his protests. She looked at him, surprised. When the car started to move, Draco pounded on the car windows like a wild animal.  
  
"What on earth is happening to you?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Draco screamed as the car turned to the left. He was now clutching Hermione as if his life depended on her.  
  
"Malfoy!!!" Hermione exclaimed, not wanting to be hugged by him.  
  
After much screaming and hugging, they arrived at the hotel, with Draco breathing heavily beside Hermione.  
  
"If you need me, mademoiselle, just call me in this number and I will be gladly in your service," Daniel said politely, handing Hermione a business card.  
  
I never knew chauffers had one, she thought as she and Draco entered the main hall where they were assisted by several hotel staff, many of them ogling at both Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Why did that guy only talk to you?" Draco asked Hermione as they checked in.  
  
"Because I told him you were a lunatic," Hermione told him and grinned at Draco's reaction.  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed, looking ready to kill.  
  
Hermione snickered as she led Draco towards the elevator. Of course, Draco refused to go with all his might.  
  
"Never!" he said firmly.  
  
Hermione smiled bitterly. "Do you want to use the stairs? Our rooms are in the 33th floor," she said.  
  
"I am NOT stepping on another Muggle invention! Who knows, purebloods and handsome people like me might-"Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as Hermione pulled him inside and shut the elevator doors close. She was at least grateful that they were alone so no one else can hear Draco's continues rantings about pureblood torture and Muggle cruelness so she don't need to explain about his being insane.  
  
"I will get back at you, Granger. Mark my words..." Draco said angrily, staring icily at her. "You are gonna be so dead for making me go in whatever you call this thing."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out of the elevator as the elevator doors opened and reached their rooms. She threw Draco his room key (who wiped it first with a tissue, saying "Mudblood germs") and he caught it.  
  
"Well, I'm going to rest now. I suggest you do the same since we're going to have a rough day tomorrow," Hermione told him. "And oh, don't leave your room."  
  
Draco stuck his nose in the air in a bratty manner. "You have no right whatsoever to stop me from doing what I want to do!" he said haughtily.  
  
Hermione shrugged, but faced Draco, a gleam in her eye. "Fine. But don't tell me I didn't warn you. After all, Muggles tend to be a little...vicious," she whispered before smiling and going inside her room. This, of course, worked for Draco who panicked at Hermione's words, considering his past experiences with Muggle devices.  
  
"New York, here I come!" was Hermione's last thoughts before she drifted of to sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Reviews people! Reviews reviews!!!!!! 


End file.
